


Moon Embracing the Sun

by craftingkitten



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingkitten/pseuds/craftingkitten
Summary: They say some lives are connected, bound by a bond that will not fade even as time passes and will not break even when the people bound by it try to break free.





	

They say some lives are connected, bound by a bond that will not fade even as time passes and will not break even when the people bound by it try to break free. 

That one faithful night – when the grass danced in harmony with the gentle wind and the night was warm and full of laughter – two lives were tied by the sacred bond. The bond that will not fade even as time passes and will not break even when the people bound by it try to break free. 

The son of sun: hot blooded, raging with fiery passion and ambition, and the daughter of moon: tranquil like water that trickles down the river, but can be as dangerous as a raging storm. That night, an intense gaze worn by honey coloured eyes travelled past the crowd and found a pair of tranquil cerulean orbs. The bond was tied around them.   
Since that night, even in the crowd, their gaze searched for each other. Their hearts beat as wild as a raging bull as soon as they noticed the other’s presence. But, in each other’s presence, the son of sun – the face of a nation who had escaped the grip of death– and the daughter of moon – who had battled many unkind souls across the world and also cheated death several times – trembled like leaves blown in cold winter’s wind. 

Months have passed since that faithful night yet only smiles were exchanged between them, despite the many times they walked into each other’s paths. The son of sun eventually grew tired of waiting for the moon and he found warmth in another’s embrace. The daughter of moon was torn to a thousand pieces when her very own cerulean orbs saw that the son of sun had not waited for her. 

So she let go.

Let go of all her memories about that night, about the countless times that their gazes locked, and the warm smile of the son of sun. She too, eventually found warmth in another’s embrace. 

Years have passed and the son of sun and the daughter of moon lived their own lives. The son of sun proudly lit the days with his fierce light and the daughter of moon passionately painted the pale night sky with her calming rays. However, the warmth that they found in another’s embrace had grown cold and they let go of that tepid embrace. The son of sun started missing the times when his heart beat grew wild whenever he noticed the daughter of moon’s presence, and the daughter of moon had missed the intense and passionate gaze that the son of sun always wore. Their hearts’ screams were audible to no one but themselves.

And so, on another night – when once again, the grass danced in harmony with the gentle wind and the night was calm and full of laughter – the intense gaze of the son of sun wandered around an unfamiliar crowd and was caught by the tranquil gaze of a familiar set of eyes that belonged to the daughter of moon. Sure enough, they avoided each other’s gaze and each other altogether. But, the universe had wanted them to do otherwise. So despite their efforts to break free from the bond, once again they walked into each other’s paths and among an unfamiliar crowd; they found refuge in each other’s familiar vibes. Words after words were exchanged between them. The son of sun no longer thought that the daughter of moon was too cold and the daughter of moon no longer found the son of sun too hot. 

That one faithful night – when once again, the grass danced in harmony with the gentle wind and the night was calm and full of laughter – the sun was finally embraced by the moon, and the sun never let go of that embrace. 

\---


End file.
